


异端12

by chocoyg1997



Category: GOT7
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-20
Updated: 2019-02-20
Packaged: 2019-11-01 03:29:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17859413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chocoyg1997/pseuds/chocoyg1997





	异端12

《异端》12

 

chapter 12

 

@choco味的依哥

 

You pull me into the edge of your lips  
你把我推向你的唇边  
Till you know that I’m falling  
才发觉我已沦陷于你的眼眸  
Won’t you give something more than a kiss  
能否给我不止一个轻柔的吻  
Make it last till the morning  
辗转厮磨 缠绵到天明

 

金有谦不止一次猜想过BamBam信息素的味道，每次看见他无意识地露出些小孩儿心性时，高高昂起形状优美的下巴时，眨巴着小狐狸般狡黠的眼时。

其实并不带情欲，只是好奇像BamBam这种耀眼与张扬的人，信息素的味道该是怎样的令人惊艳。

平时BamBam就像个没长大的小孩子，对视时会有扑面而来的少年感，可真当他撩起人来，也是实打实的令人神魂颠倒。

结果并没有让他失望。

BamBam的信息素是新加坡司令味，酸酸甜甜的，带着果味的酒香和跳动着的碳酸汽水味。

不太烈，也不至于太过寡淡，恰好燃起胸腔中的星星之火，然后燎原，一发不可收拾。

“金有谦…”BamBam哑着嗓子开口，连泛红的眼角都染上情欲，“你他妈的…”

剩下的话被悉数吞入喉间，只剩下模糊不清的音节。金有谦低下头含住BamBam红润的两片唇瓣，轻轻咬了咬，发出似笑非笑的一声低哼。

“放心，相信我。”口齿交缠，说出来的话都变成暧昧的含糊。

金有谦轻轻挑逗着BamBam有些躲闪的舌尖，极尽温柔，极尽耐心，缓缓地滑过口腔的每一个角落。

BamBam被他吻得脑袋发晕，下腹涌起一阵又一阵难以言喻的欢愉，暗骂了自己一声没出息以后索性破罐子破摔般勾住了金有谦的后颈，顺着他的节奏慢慢回应起来。

两人本来都不是什么温柔的性子，真干柴烈火地吻起来，自然是充满一触即发的火药味，空气里都充斥着不断吮吸着的激烈水声。

不知道吻了多久，BamBam被金有谦亲的口腔都发麻，唾液从口中滑落，一片春色盎然。

“金有谦，好好伺候老子。”

金有谦闻言笑了起来，强烈的信息素一下子释放出来，浓郁得让BamBam觉得自己就像一条濒死挣扎的鱼，什么都救不了他，除了金有谦炙热的体温。

金有谦的信息素是曼哈顿鸡尾酒的味道，威士忌混杂着安格斯特拉苦酒，强烈得让人眩晕。

“遵命，Bam爷。”

BamBam听见金有谦用充满欲望的声音低哑地喊他“Bam爷”，差点一个没忍住泄出来，身体里的酥麻感越发强烈起来。

“少他妈废话，快点。”明明是命令的语气，到了此时的BamBam嘴里，却变成了软糯的哼哼唧唧。

金有谦吻上他的耳垂，舔舐，轻咬，一遍又一遍地勾勒着耳窝的轮廓，奢靡又色情。

手里也不闲着，探向了BamBam下身握住他的那根缓缓套弄起来。金有谦的体温本就偏高，加上手上又有常年耍枪留下的茧，粗糙的触感惹得BamBam没忍住发出了几声难耐的低吟。

虽说他现在是人为刀俎我为鱼肉的状态，可BamBam偏要在口头上找点面子回来：“头头手法不错啊，经常自己来？”

果然，金有谦一下子加快了手上的动作，耳根以肉眼可见的速度红起来。

BamBam觉得好玩，也凑上去舔弄他的耳根，像是非要逼得那人忘情似的。

金有谦明显愣了一瞬间，没等BamBam再得意地损他几句，他就双手固定住不安分的腰，向下吻住小巧的肚脐，舌尖在周围转了几个圈圈以后又缓缓上移，一路留下暧昧不清的水渍和吻痕。

“我操。”BamBam爽得脚尖都蜷缩起来，哪顾得上身上这人是什么头目，反正他也从来没怕过他，双手插入金有谦发间毫无章法地揉着。

新加坡司令的味道和烈性的曼哈顿杂糅在一起，交织着升入空中，密密麻麻地缝制成旖旎的氛围。

繁忙间金有谦抬头，正对上BamBam那双眼睛，左眼下的泪痣清晰可见，再不见当初的嘲弄或狡黠，只满满地盛放了浓郁的情愫，泪光盈盈，只望着他一人。 

“让，让开。”BamBam开口，声音里有动情的喑哑。

“没事。”金有谦松开手，俯身含住BamBam左胸上那点，一只手探向他后穴。

BamBam呻吟一声，全数释放在金有谦小腹上，顺着腹肌滑落，性感得要命。

刘海早已被汗水浸湿，湿哒哒地黏在脸上遮住了那张惊艳绝伦的面庞，金有谦索性一把撩起，露出BamBam精致的眉眼。BamBam的眼睛半眯着，脸上带着潮红，与平时截然不同的面孔无疑是要命的，让金有谦都忍不住愣神。

Omega的身子本就敏感，也用不着太多的扩张，金有谦伸了三根手指意思了一下就长驱直入切入主题。

没想到那处会是这样的紧致火热，金有谦感觉自己跟蒸桑拿似的，热的要命。

BamBam揪紧了床单，生理泪水不受控制地喷涌而出。金有谦那处比想象中的还要硕大，还没开始动就已经吞得很吃力，他本能地对Alpha恐怖的体力害怕起来。

BamBam平时的体温低的跟蛇似的，此时也耐不住燥热逐渐升温，后背上密密麻麻的十字纹身慢慢浮现了出来。

金有谦这时哪顾得上这个，只拼命地压制住欲望，尽量放轻了动作缓缓地挺进。尽根没入时两人都不约而同地发出一声满足的赞叹，BamBam抬手勾住金有谦的脖子，主动吻了上去，嘴里吐出的话却让金有谦想骂娘：“头目，你是性无能吗？磨叽个啥啊。”

本来想着BamBam第一次发情要温柔一点的金有谦身下一顿，心想自己一腔柔情都喂了狗，这小子还是那个瓜皮，于是索性放开了用力抽送起来。

“操…操你妈…”BamBam连一句完整的话都吐不出来，只能随着金有谦猛烈的节奏浮浮沉沉，发出断断续续的单音节。

乳头被金有谦生疏的手法磨成艳红色，小小的一粒挺立起来，在略显冰凉的空气里微微颤抖。BamBam全身都颤抖着，小腿肌肉紧绷，轮廓分明。

生殖腔被硬生生操开，BamBam一愣，继而张口骂到：“操你妈你给老子退出去，金有谦，退出去，你信不信老子踹断你的命根子。”

“BamBam，”金有谦的自制力也是惊人，居然真的停下来，只是声音带了不可抑制的沙哑，“交给我。”

“…负责吗？”

金有谦低低笑了声：“嗯，负责。”

事实证明BamBam真正热情起来让金有谦也难以招架，他抬起腿勾住金有谦的腰，丰满的嘴唇凑过来，一时间两人口腔中只剩下铁锈味和滚烫交缠着的舌头，颇有几分不死不休的气势。

腿被分到最大程度，BamBam按住金有谦的后脑勺使劲往下压，空气里只剩下令人脸红心跳的水声和肉体拍击声。

BamBam的信息素再一次爆发，生殖腔中喷出一大波滚烫的液体排在金有谦正狠狠抽动的欲望之上，他双手像猫儿一样地挠着金有谦的背，尽力地配合着他的节奏，嘴里只能发出嗯嗯啊啊的声音。

“啊…金有谦…操你…妈的…快点。”情欲浮沉中BamBam半眯着眼看着身上的金有谦，平日里面无表情的脸此刻早已染上了情欲，冷白皮也泛着粉红。

撞到高潮点时金有谦坏心眼地退出来，惹得BamBam差点没给他一个大嘴巴子：“操你妈的快点进来，别跟老子玩狗屁情趣。”

好在金有谦也没为难他，又是一顿猛烈的冲撞后才抽出来射在了外面，在监狱里怀孕等于找死，这点他还是明白的。

“你他妈的混蛋。”BamBam捶了他一拳，软绵绵的，小猫儿似的也没什么杀伤力。

金有谦在他额头上落下一吻，到底也是忍住了再来一次的想法：“睡吧，我来清理。”

BamBam沉沉睡去，第一次在他面前毫无防备。


End file.
